Entering The Mind Of An Unsuspecting Halfa
by I heart the Hitachiin twins
Summary: When Danny's class enters his mind without his consent or knowledge can he keep his secret safe? Plenty of angst, humor and chaos. Curious? Of course you are. Just read it already.
1. Prologue

**To Enter The Mind Of An Unsuspecting Halfa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

"And will allow us to enter the mind of the person wearing the master helmet." Mister Lanser finished his lecture and surveyed the class. Most were paying rapt attention to his surprise. In fact, all but a certain Fenton in the middle row were eying the helmet with gleaming eyes. Danny, however, was fast asleep. His quiet snores only just reached Lancers ears. Mister Lancer almost sighed, what was he going to do with him? Then, he was struck with an idea, a cruel, unnecessarily evil idea that will stop Fenton from falling asleep in class ever again. "I think we should try it out, don't you think?" Several nods from across the class. "And since the master helmet requires a dormant mind, and Mister Fenton appears to already be out for the count. Well, do I need to elaborate?" There were a few groans at the choice in mind, regardless, everyone placed a helmet on their heads.

Lancer walked quietly towards the sleeping teen, knowing from doing this several times before that Danny was a very light sleeper and even the slightest of sounds would wake the raven haired boy. He couldn't help but notice that Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley exchange worried looks. Oh well. He slipped the master helmet on the boy's head and placed his own on his head. He smiled. Fenton wouldn't be falling asleep in class again any time soon. Suddenly his vision went black and he collapsed into a coma, just like the rest of the class.

No one noticed Danny's helmet crackle with green electricity.


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry, not a chapter!**

**I got a brand new laptop for my birthday, and it has spell check! Until further notice all stories are on hold.**

**Sorry.**

**IHTHT**


	3. Hope Will Be Your Guide

**Hello! I'm alive and ready to update. To all you people who didn't get it I needed to ****_proofread. _****Now we get some insight into the mind of our favourite ghost-child!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**xX Dash's Point Of View Xx**

A certain blond football player groaned, had he wiped out on the field? No, Dash blinked and looked around, they were in Fenturd's mind. He grinned maliciously, what better way to find a way to embarrass the little twerp? Dash once again surveyed his surroundings. Wow, this place was messed up! They were in a large, green void that appeared to have no regard for a little thing called _gravity._ They lay on a reasonably solid dark path that wound through the mind-scape, sometimes branching off to random portals that came and went periodically. There were doors floating _everywhere_ and most seemed inaccessible. He might be able to reach a few, but you would need one hell of a high jump to get up there.

He cast his gaze over to the rest of the class who appeared to be waking. He hurried over to Paulina to see if he could look like a hero, however the girl simply huffed and stood by herself. Dash heard the goth whisper to the techno geek, "Looks like the Ghost Zone." Dash had no idea what that meant.

Mister Lancer climbed to his feet and glanced at a small tablet in his hands and went pale. "Lord of the Flies!" he exclaimed, then he composed himself and called, "Class, there has been something of a… Problem." Dash felt his stomach sink. Problem? No! There could **not** be a problem! They were in a _mind,_ there could not be a problem. Noticing the unease of the students, Mister Lancer continued. "It appears that the helmet's automatic exit program has been disabled, In other words… We can't leave."

This single statement caused uproar, "What do you mean, 'We can't leave'?"

"Why not?"

"Are we stuck in here?"

"I never should have agreed to this…"

Mister Lancer referred to his tablet and visibly brightened. "We can do it manually," he explained. "In the central core there is a nerve we can use to power the manual settings. According to this there should be some variations of Mister Fenton hanging around…" Just then, a voice rang out from behind the group. "That would be me."

Dash whirled around to see Fenton… floating? His eyes (still blue) and body were glowing faintly and in a familiar way. Aside from that he looked the same, as nerdy as usual, except his shirt, which was silver with a gold circle on it. He seemed pretty happy to the class. "Who are you?" Mister Lancer asked confidently, "The name's Hope," the Fenton doppelgänger replied. Dash couldn't help but butt in, "Isn't that a girl's name?" Hope fixed him with a stare that seemed to ask 'are you really _that _stupid?' But he laughed all the same. "Yeah, I guess it is." Hope chuckled, "But it's fitting all the same. I'm _Danny's_ hope. Hope for good luck, hope for good grades, hope that Baxter will leave him alone long enough to actually eat a full lunch before having to run it off." Dash felt Mister Lancer's piercing gaze on the back of his head, Fenton would pay for that. "Anyway," Hope continued, "You wanted to get to the central core? I won't be able to warp you there, not all of you, and trust me, you don't wanna be on your own in here… So we'll have to walk." And with that, he took off.

A majority of the class cried out in shock and ran to catch up to the boy. Dash hung back, plotting. He had plans to embarrass Fenton, but so far he was the one who had been made to look a fool! He growled and strode up to a low hanging door. It swung open - and with it came a dark and ominous aura. "No!" Hope cried, "Don't open…. that door…. Oh dear." Out of the room came a terrified wail.

The scream was loud and piercing and the entire class made moves to cover their ears to block out the dreadful sound. Hope sped into the room and they lost sight of him. Dash gritted his teeth and uncovered his ears, and was pleasantly surprised to hear the noise was dying out. Quan joined him outside the door and they peered in.

Inside was a dark room that had bright red writing scrawled on the walls. The text said things like, freak, monster, dangerous, a million enemies and trust no one, just to name a few. In the middle of it all, Hope sat hugging another Fenton who was wearing a tattered grey shirt and jeans and trembling in Hope's arms as he whispered unknown things into the poor emotoclone's ears.

Eventually, the boy in grey nodded and Hope stood and flew out silently, then he shut the door carefully, trying not to make much noise. "What was _that_?" Paulina asked, "My ears are still ringing!" Hope sighed, "Paranoia." He explained. "Very timid, very distrusting, very… well, paranoid. When you opened the door, you scared him." After that, the class went very quiet. Even Dash (who was mortally embarrassed at being the first one to screw up) because of the one question - 'What kind of person has to live with such fear?' he couldn't figure it.

Minutes turned to hours and although the whole class began to get tired, Hope was happily leading the way at a brisk pace. Finally, Mister Lancer called, "Errr, Hope?" he called, sounding uncomfortable as Hope flipped midair to look at him. "Would you mind stopping for a little while? The class is getting tired." Hope frowned, like this concept confused him, nonetheless he agreed to let the class rest and touched ground for the first time since they'd joined him.

**xX Sam's Point Of View Xx**

Sam and Tucker went over to where Hope was leaning against some sort of rock formation and sat by him. "So," Sam started, "You're a personification of Danny's hopes?" Hope looked at her and smiled, "Yup, but that's not my only job. I'm Happiness too." Tucker was confused, "Wait, you're both? Why isn't someone else a designated Happy?" Hope looked down, "There used to be," he admitted, "But after the accident he and I decided to merge. It keeps our intentions pure," he added, seeing the confused faces of his friends.

Sam looked away. There were certainly lots of complications in Danny's mind that revolved around his ghost form. Not for the first time she deeply regretted pressuring Danny into entering that portal all those months ago, perhaps here she would find out if he blamed her for his current situation. She wouldn't be surprised if he did. As if reading her mind, Hope put a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't blame you, you know. None of us do. Except maybe Rage and Revenge, but they're a different case, they blame everyone for everything." Sam smiled and turned to Hope, "Well, as long as Danny doesn't blame me, I suppose there is an anything I can do about it now, is there?" Hope grinned at her and took to the air, "C'mon everyone, hop to it! It's a long way to the core."


	4. The Burdens of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I'm sorry, I know i should update 'You Did This' but I just can't stop writing this! Enjoy! This is more of a teaser for the next chapter because I have been a bad writer for leaving you guys for so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters bla bla bla…**

Dash was unsure of which door to open, which door held the embarrassing stuff? He took a deep breath and reached towards the nearest one. To his surprise, Hope remained where he was, not even noticing him. To Dash it seemed like he was challenging him, 'Go ahead', he seemed to say, 'Go and embarrass yourself, I don't care.' Dash felt a twinge of annoyance, who was a little twerp like Hope to tell him what to do? The door swung open and he stepped boldly inside.

In the room was two Fentons wrestling and fighting with the savagery of bitter enemies. Dash leaped out of the way to avoid being run down because those two looked like they wouldn't stop for the apocalypse. One was wearing a black jacket with a grey shirt and the other a plain white shirt. Both were pretty beat up and were bleeding badly in several places. The air stank of blood and sweat and rang with yelling. "Give it up!" The white one screamed angrily, "You've had your fun now leave him alone!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the villain?" The black one snarled, "Thanks to _you_ we continuously get hurt, very badly might I add. _And _you insist we go out again before we heal! It's no wonder Stress is off his rocker." The white one growled and lunged at him again.

"Hey! You two break it up!" Hope yelled crossly, "That's enough!" He hurled himself between the fighting emotoclones in an attempt to stop them. The white one stopped just in time, The black one did not. Both Hope and the black Fenton skidded for almost two metres before tumbling to an ungraceful halt. The white Fenton smiled sheepishly and offered Hope a hand.

As soon as Hope was on his feet he loomed over the two emotoclones angrily. "What do you two think you're doing?" He scolded. "You," He said, turning to the black one, "Aren't even supposed to be here." The black one only sneered. Hope sighed and turned to the stunned class. "Everyone, this is Selflessness," He explained, motioning to the white Fenton. "And this is Selfishness." He nodded in the direction of the other. "The two who just CAN'T STOP FIGHTING!" He yelled in exasperation.

"Er, hi?" Selflessness waved shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with the other hand. Selfishness just huffed crossly and stormed off, through the door and to god knows where.

"Shall we take our leave?" Hope asked as Selflessness flew off. "Alright!" Hope addressed the group, "Lets go."

A little while later they reached an archway that loomed above the path, on the other side was a threatening darkness. "We have to go through here." Hope explained, "But he doesn't like distractions, so be real quiet." And with that he flew through the arch.

**Okay! Next chapter comes ultra fast if someone can guess who's on the other size of that arch.**


End file.
